Can I Stop Trying?
by Ahmiri
Summary: One-shot set in Yuki's past. Hatori doesn't want Yuki to give up hope, but sometimes rejection hurts too much not to. Not HatorixYuki


**I hope it doesn't become habit for me to write things at 2 AM but I had the sudden vision of a little Yuki asking if he can stop trying. It sort of broke my heart and forced me to write a fan fiction. My love of bloody writing doesn't play a vital part, it's just one of those depressing and sad stories that (hopefully) make you think a little. Enjoy!**

**Ages: Maybe around eight (for Yuki) and eighteen (for Hatori and Ayame).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket or its characters and all rights go to Natsuki Takaya.**

Yuki sat in Hatori's office, his legs dangling off the bed. Idly, he swung them back and forth as Hatori administered another breathing treatment. Hatori wasn't officially a doctor yet since he was still training for it, but his father let him do simple things like this and Akito ordered to do some more complicated things whenever Yuki was hurt. He liked keeping Yuki nearby and on the main estate. Hatori's father had volunteered to care for Yuki once, but Akito refused. "And… inhale," Hatori said.

Yuki breathed in the medication as instructed, staring out the window behind Hatori to watch the fall leaves drift from the trees.

"Exhale."

After Yuki let out a breath Hatori stepped back. "That's it for now, but if you have any more trouble, come back all right?"

Yuki nodded and bit his lip, looking up at Hatori with frightened eyes. "Does that mean I have to go back to Akito now?"

Looking into the child's eyes, Hatori didn't miss the fear buried in them. He had to look away before he could answer. "Yes. I'm afraid so."

"Are you sure there's nothing else wrong with me?" There was a hopeful tone in Yuki's voice.

Hatori fought the urge to fake some grand sickness so he could at least confine Yuki to his parents' office and protect him from Akito for just a little longer. He'd seen what their god had done to him and it was sickening. It was a wonder to him that Yuki hadn't given up yet. "Yuki…" Hatori said uncertainly, still not turning around. "Don't ever stop trying. People care about you, no matter what Akito says or does."

"I won't." Then there was the sound of Yuki jumping off the table and walking out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

OoOoO

Only a month later, Yuki was laying face-down while Hatori carefully cleaned and treated the welts Akito had left across his shoulders and back.

Yuki's tears wet the pillow his face was buried despite his best efforts. Why? What had he done to make his brother hate him? Ayame had been there at the main house that day and Yuki had approached him, hope in his heart. Akito hadn't asked for him yet that day. He didn't have to sit by Akito's side and had been free to do as liked to some extent.

"_Um… Nii-san, would you play a game with me? Akito doesn't want me right now and_ –" He'd never played a game with anyone but Akito and it wasn't much fun with the two of them. He had only wanted to see if playing with some one else might be more enjoyable. And he'd wanted his brother to notice him and smile and laugh like other brothers did.

But Ayame looked at him for hardly a moment. "_Who ever said I wanted you either?"_ Then, he'd walked away. Akito had come out of the next room, looking so full of rage Yuki had begun trembling.

_ "Yuki, what made you think that just because I'm not playing with my toy means I want to share? How _dare_ you assume that! No one cares about you but me, you stupid Rat! Nobody!"_

Now he was here in Hatori's office, hurt and in pain. All he could think of was what Ayame had said.

_Who ever said that I wanted you?_

"Hatori?" Yuki whispered, tears in his voice, remembering what Hatori had told him a month earlier. "Can I stop trying now?"

Hatori froze, knowing what Yuki was talking about.

"I tried for as long as I could. I really did. But I don't think I can anymore." Yuki began sobbing, hugging the pillow to his face. Why did he have to be so hated? Why couldn't he be loved? What had he done wrong?

Hatori sat down on the bed and scooped the hurt child, doing something he doubted many others did and holding him close in comfort. Yuki wrapped his arms around his older cousin's neck, saying again, "Please. Don't make me try anymore. What reason is there?"

Hatori tried to make his voice reassuring even though he could feel the burn of tears behind his eyes as he answered, "Because someday, I think you'll find some one who'll make things worth trying for. You can't give up now."

More than anything, though, Yuki wanted to curl up and accept his fate so that he could stop his absurd dreams of being cherished by some one from continually being shattered.

**What did you think? Should I stop writing and posting things at absurd hours of the morning? Please review! Please please review! Thank you!**

**Also, some progress updates on stories I'm working on:**

_**Sacrifice (rewrite)**_**: This is coming along beautifully. I'm very pleased with it and there are only four or five chapters left to write before I can begin posting it. So look forward to it! Also you expect to be around twenty chapters this time instead of thirteen. *fist pump***

_**Imaginary Friend**_**: I believe I mentioned this story idea (little ghost Yuki becoming Tohru's imaginary friend) in **_**Year by Year **_** and receive positive feedback about the idea. Well, rest assured that it's being written and I'm up to chapter four now. Once I finish **_**Sacrifice **_**progress will come a little quicker. Also, I don't know how many chapters I'm putting into it. We'll see. **


End file.
